Owner
by gungnirburst
Summary: "It doesn't matter where you go or what life you make for yourself after this." Ritsu paused, taking in the sight of his student. "You will always belong to me, Soubi-kun." [Ritsu/Soubi. Ficlet.]


Fanfic Title: Owner

Manga: Loveless

Pairing: Ritsu x Soubi

Author: keadeblue264

What can I say? I've fallen in love with Loveless all over again. That should be an oxymoron or something. This takes place during Soubi's training as a Fighter unit. Whips and blood, oh joy. Please enjoy.

Summary: "It doesn't matter where you go or what life you make for yourself after this." Ritsu paused, taking in the sight of his student. "You will always belong to me, Soubi-kun." RitsuxSoubi yaoi. Ficlet.

Disclaimer: Loveless belongs to Yun Kouga. And that's definitely not my name. So, I don't own Loveless.

Warnings/Notes: boy-boy romance of sorts, violence, blood, possessive!Ritsu (pleeeease, he already is possessive when it comes to Soubi. XD)

~**Owner**~

Stinging pain struck against his back once more, the pale skin over his spine opening upon receiving contact from the whip. The entire column of his back was a bloody mess, the red liquid seeping from his many wounds and staining his pastel flesh even further. His life essence was free flowing like uninhabited water, streaking down with the pain of every lash.

And yet, he remained silent still, not even flinching from the hurt rippling through the rest of his body. He stayed tranquil, as if this treatment had become a routine second nature by now. Which it really had, having suffered this pain training for years.

In this room, where the torture would begin anew each day, uttering a single sound even remotely resembling pain was strictly taboo. He was not allowed to speak out against it. He was not given the privilege to show that the strikes did in fact hurt. This was his training to be a powerful Fighter unit, to be willingly subjugated by whoever would be his Sacrifice.

He was to be submissive and quiet in the presence of this man who owned him, but who did not own him at the exact same time.

Another strike and he closed his eyes, blocking out the scenery of the room around him with his hands placed calmly on the wall in front of him. This room held death in it in the form of butterflies pinned inside picture frames and hung on the wall, their colorful wings never to help them take flight again.

Butterflies were such fragile creatures, but so beautiful as well, flitting along while humans marveled at their splendor.

He hated butterflies for that very reason.

"Open your eyes, Soubi-kun." The silent command from his sensei reached his ears, demanding and soft.

And he did so, coolly obedient, just like he should be.

In this space, Agatsuma Soubi knew no pain. He knew no ethic other than to obey his master completely. And, for the time being, his commander was Minami Ritsu.

After two more lashes, his sensei ceased the exercise, placing the bloodied whip on a nearby chair. He then closed the space between them, wrapping an arm around his student's waist, not caring that his white shirt was being dirtied with fresh blood. Soubi was such a good boy today, doing everything he was told without a moment's hesitation and staying silent throughout all the lashings. He certainly was a marvel, not only in his capabilities as a Fighter, but also as a person.

"You're so beautiful, Soubi-kun," Ritsu whispered, caressing his right hand over where Soubi's cat ears used to be.

Soubi closed his eyes, leaning into the possessive hold, for he knew that was what his sensei would like from him. In this way, Ritsu was showing that no matter what his Sacrifice wanted of him, he was to comply without question. And Soubi was a brilliant Fighter unit, so strong and obedient, everything other Fighters should aspire to be over time. Sliding his hand down the teen's slender neck, Ritsu stole a deep kiss, feeling Soubi submit immediately.

It was a shame that Soubi was not his Fighter unit. All the same, he could have him if he so decided. Soubi would certainly be compliant, seeing as he had no choice in the matter, but as it were, it was not meant to be. Ritsu separated himself from Soubi entirely, picking up the whip once more, grapping the handle tightly until his knuckles turned white.

"It doesn't matter where you go or what life you make for yourself after this." Ritsu paused, taking in the sight of his student. "You will always belong to me, Soubi-kun."

No matter what the future would hold for them, Ritsu would always have dominance over Soubi. That much would be made very clear to Soubi with every passing day. Ritsu raised the stained whip slightly, ready to begin the training all over again.

"Submit to me, Soubi-kun."

* * *

Author's Notes: I was completely appalled at the lack of stories for these two. I mean really! Come on, people! I think we can all tell that Ritsu is practically obsessed with Soubi! He even said Soubi was pretty and he's definitely attracted to him in more ways than one! Soubi is all he really preoccupies himself with 90% of the time! What more clues do you need! … Ahem. Sorry. ^^;; Please Review!


End file.
